<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【灿开】玩物丧命 by moonseau</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880902">【灿开】玩物丧命</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonseau/pseuds/moonseau'>moonseau</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonseau/pseuds/moonseau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>财阀灿烈X变种大猫钟仁</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【灿开】玩物丧命</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>有人给朴灿烈送了一只变种玩物来，不知道是和什么混交出来的，法律上不能算作人类，自然也不被保护。</p><p>他推开门就看见了，拴着结实链条的野兽。</p><p>朴灿烈猜那是和猫科混交的，纹样显于面上，眼眶周围浓郁又宽厚的黑色晕开，连着眼角分开几条，和那样原始的肤色组合出异样的美感。</p><p>他们给他染了头发，蓝绿色妖冶得很，似乎刚染没多久，还深得很。</p><p>似乎是听到声音了，原本垂着眼睛的野兽睁开了眼。</p><p>即便是玩过不少变种生物的朴灿烈也不禁感叹起来</p><p>真是完美的混交，他的眼睛一半是正常的亚洲棕黑，另一半是猫科的竖瞳，警惕的眼神凶狠异常，反倒勾得朴灿烈心痒。</p><p>他摘下皮手套递给身后的人，挥挥手示意所有人都出去。</p><p>其实本该交代一下注意事项的，这是X级的变种，野性全部保留了下来。但朴灿烈实在是老顾客了，指引人尊重他的决定。</p><p>门在身后关上，朴灿烈靠近了几步，贴在铁笼前面。</p><p>觉得受到威胁的野兽不甘示弱的咆哮起来，是猫科的吼声，但还残留着些许的稚气，这是当然的，他从来只要在成年边界的变种。</p><p>也许朴灿烈来之前，这只野兽因为不配合被暴力镇压过，嘴角还留着不小的一块血淤。</p><p>“嘘……”</p><p>朴灿烈出声安抚，并打开了铁笼的锁。</p><p>其实X级的铁笼不过是平添气氛罢了，那锁链拉得很紧，一点活动范围都没有给，压根不需要这样的防护。</p><p>朴灿烈每走近一步，这只野兽喉间警示的低吼就更响一点，直到朴灿烈的手贴上他的脸颊，才迅速的咆哮着侧头去咬</p><p>玩过猫科的朴灿烈早就预见了攻击，他收回手。这次的发现让他越发兴奋，这只野兽有犬牙。</p><p>不是完整的那种，只有上牙，有些中和了人类和猫科，微弯朝后扣，大概有其他牙齿的两倍长，倒不是多尖锐，反而有些圆</p><p>既然前面行不通，朴灿烈绕到了他身后。</p><p>猫科动物十分不能接受后背有威胁，紧绷着整个身子警惕的样子被朴灿烈整个看在眼里。</p><p>他轻笑一声，大手盖在了野兽的脖颈上。</p><p>这换来了更激烈的反抗，即便是拉得如此紧的链条都被挣得哗啦响，但无论如何这只野兽也转不过身来同朴灿烈战斗。</p><p>反而是，遵从猫科动物的习性，在朴灿烈不断的，温柔的揉捏之下安静下来。</p><p>朴灿烈比他更高大些，察觉到自己顺下了毛之后，亲昵的贴上了他的后背，把整只都拢进怀里。</p><p>一直流连在颈部的手贴着傲人的下颚，朴灿烈眼疾手快的控住了他的下巴，单是一个手掌就完全卡在了下颚两边，这下他的野兽连獠牙都露不出来了。</p><p>另一只手贴着肩线一直勾画到小野兽的喉结上，粗糙的手指在脆弱要命的喉咙中心打着圈，朴灿烈都能听见小野兽慌乱的咕噜声。</p><p>他温柔的哄道</p><p>“没关系的，只是让你舒服的事情。”</p><p>小野兽能听懂，但他无法发声，这是混交的失误，但近几年渐渐变成了卖点，朴灿烈也喜欢，人类一张虚假的嘴他已经厌烦了，不如一张不会说谎的嘴来得好。</p><p>那喉结上下滑动了一次，经过朴灿烈的指腹，小野兽似乎在思考，好歹是重新放松了一点。</p><p>他们没给他穿衣服，缠着绷带，不怎么干净。朴灿烈能感觉到他有多不配合，以至于被暴力镇压过好几次，身上全是愈合了部分的伤疤。</p><p>结就打在身侧，朴灿烈伸手解开，一圈一圈的往下拆，像是拆已经知道内容的礼物里，一些隐藏着的细节。</p><p>缠着绷带的时候朴灿烈就看出来了，这一身都是捕食的结果，每一块肌肉的形状都在告诉朴灿烈，这是一个优秀的杀戮者。</p><p>朴灿烈的指腹像是嵌了刀片，一寸一寸的分割着他怀里的优质肉体，无所适从的异样让他的小野兽想要逃跑，暗示性的触碰太过于陌生了。</p><p>特别是乳头被触碰的时候，他哼出声来，带着欲望的火星和疑惑。</p><p>朴灿烈已经摸到了他性格的边，提前凑在他耳边哄</p><p>“好乖，没事的，不是很舒服吗。”</p><p>舒服吗？小野兽不懂，但没有危险的感觉，朴灿烈的手也回到了他的后颈安抚的揉捏，他没能找回警惕心。</p><p>下身是修长的，无愧于猫科混种的腿，不知道谁负责的，穿上了皮裤，连裤扣都隐进去，如同量身订做，勾出完美线条。</p><p>朴灿烈一口咬上他的耳朵，双手贴着紧实的腹部滑下去，解开了裤扣。</p><p>也不知道朴灿烈怎么估算，那么敏感的猫科的耳朵，咬得恰到好处，不会疼，但又十分重，舌尖飞快的贴着耳廓游进他的耳孔。</p><p>两只手都挑开裤子伸进了他的下体。</p><p>这里也是无愧于猫科的尺寸，也许是被玩了耳朵，朴灿烈随便撸两把他就硬了，明显失了站立的力气。</p><p>这只野兽除了下身的尺寸以外，都在朴灿烈的手下化了猫，喉咙里咕嘟咕嘟的响着，好不容易传出一声来都是气音。</p><p>“好乖，舒服吗？嗯？”</p><p>朴灿烈已经退出来了，只是清清浅浅的沿着耳廓舔咬。</p><p>他总喜欢把他的猎物玩到边缘，再缠上性器，直到自己玩够。</p><p>这次也是。</p><p>无法反抗的小野兽被绷带缠住了肿胀的性器，十分紧的，无法发泄的。</p><p>朴灿烈的手贴着两边骨盆包住了可观的臀部，不像其他级别的混交，正因为野性留存更多，肌理也更偏向动物，单单只是用手感受，朴灿烈就被引诱得发硬。</p><p>他的手腕轻巧翻转，裤子被褪到大腿近中间的位置，甚至拍了拍那紧致的臀，朴灿烈才转身去拿润滑 </p><p>放润滑的地方还有很多东西，比如说控制器，一些小玩具之类的。</p><p>只不过今天朴灿烈觉得不需要，单这只野兽就足够了。</p><p>润滑淋在臀上，激得小野兽发颤，很快又被朴灿烈制住，他总会演着温柔的角色，即便对象并不是人类。</p><p>温声哄着，朴灿烈已经把润滑来回糊满了股缝，一根手指探开一个口，润滑液的挤压头也伸进去，毫不留情的汇进去半管。</p><p>“没事的，会舒服的，再忍忍好不好。”</p><p>一边无所顾忌的在未被开拓过的小野兽穴里快速扩张，朴灿烈一边用惑人的语气把小野兽骗得昏了头</p><p>直到他把小野兽捣得呜咽不停，满嗓子都是情欲为止。</p><p>他密集又快速的捣着那一点，自顾自的说着</p><p>“我把你解开好不好，让你自由。”</p><p>在掌权者嘴里出现的自由，从来都不是自由。</p><p>小野兽手脚的锁链都被朴灿烈解开，但手脚腕上的固定环还在。</p><p>甚至不给任何喘息的机会，朴灿烈揽着他的腰就把他抵在了墙上，抹满了润滑的臀就抵在朴灿烈不知道什么时候解开了的裆部。</p><p>小野兽被摆成了雌兽的承受姿势，朴灿烈一手勾着他线条流畅的腰，一手扶着自己的性器，不发一语的撞了进去。</p><p>吞下去了，一整个都。</p><p>这下他的小野兽彻底哭叫出来，疼痛和情欲混杂，这只即将成年的变种动物似乎从来没有想到过会有这一天，被当做雌兽的一天。</p><p>但朴灿烈觉得他是天生的雌兽，微微抽出又发狠的顶了进去。</p><p>那可是朴灿烈，哪个混交不在他身下飘飘欲仙的，小野兽也不过是一只新的混交罢了。</p><p>他昂着脑袋，倚在墙上吐着破碎的呻吟，深陷于性交里，紧致的穴口吞吐着朴灿烈的性器，越发的熟练。</p><p>朴灿烈也熟悉了这新的快感，他开始有余的想些其他的，曲着手指伸进了小野兽的嘴里</p><p>“不要咬，舔舔他……对，就是这样……好乖。”</p><p>仿佛教导小孩一样，朴灿烈指引小野兽取悦自己，并成功获得对上面那张嘴的控制权。</p><p>他用指腹探索着那对尖牙，上下都摸了一遍，又像是性交一般的叫小野兽含住自己的手指，压着他的舌头反复玩弄着他的口腔。</p><p>玩够了的朴灿烈刚退出来，压抑了半天无处倾吐的呻吟全都洒了出来，甚至变了调，全是染着哭腔的。</p><p>操，真是天生的雌兽。</p><p>他肏得越发高频和狠利，两具肉体相撞的声音把这间上不得台面的房间填满了，还有两个灵魂，两个灵魂在这样激烈的性交里碎裂开来，默不作声的交换着部分碎片。</p><p>朴灿烈探手下去摸小野兽的性器，绷带已经湿了一截，一碰小野兽就哭叫，讨得朴灿烈心动不已。</p><p>他终于解开了绷带，同时也一口咬上了小野兽的脖颈，不曾控制力道，像是此刻他的性器一样野蛮。</p><p>他射进小野兽的穴里，小野兽也射在墙上，被朴灿烈翻转过来，搂进怀里接了一个事后吻。</p><p>即便是这个时候，他也霸道得很，几乎全是围绕着那两颗尖牙舔抵。</p><p>“跟我回家？”</p><p>这是朴灿烈第一次提这件事，小野兽不知道，他也不领情，只是事不关己的缓着神</p><p>“我有一个围猎场，很大的。”</p><p>朴灿烈看见小野兽的耳朵动了一下</p><p>“有兔子，有鹿，也有羊，或者你喜欢吃什么，我给你找。”</p><p>这次那双异端的眼睛望向了他，小野兽勾起了嘴角。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>